In order to obtain and retain customers in today's marketplace, companies must not only be efficient and minimize costs, their facilities must also be aesthetically pleasing. To accomplish this, many machine manufacturers employ decorative panels incorporating curved surfaces and other effects pleasing to the eye, on their machines. Generally these panels are fabricated from plastic or fiberglass and are attached to the sides of a machine using screws or other commonly known fasteners.
A problem that occurs with panels of the type described above is due in part to the fact that the machine is used in an industrial setting. Therefore, during operation, or when a problem occurs, it is not uncommon for workers to climb on, or partially support themselves on the machine. Accordingly, if they happen to step on or place undue weight on the side panels, the panels could crack, or even fracture. Another difficulty associated with known polymeric or fiberglass side panels is that they tend to vibrate during operation of the machinery upon which they are mounted. Yet another problem occurs where the panels are long and involve large unsupported lengths. In this situation the panels tend to sag and/or crack.
Based on the foregoing, it is the general object of the present invention to provide machinery side panels and mountings therefore that overcome the problems and drawbacks of prior art side panels.
It is a more specific object of the present invention to provide reinforced side panels which mount easily to a particular machine.